Jatuh cinta pada betina yang salah
by FI - Brengzeck-id 014
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada betina yang salah? Inilah yang dialami Naruto. Bagaimana bisa? Entahlah, Naruto pun bingung sendiri dengan ini. [Drabble?], [Gaje]


_Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi._ _Note:_

 _Note: Hanya sebuah drabble yang idenya tiba-tiba nyangkut di kepala penuh Loli saya. Karena beberapa alasan terutama stuck ide, saya belum bisa lanjut mengetik dan Update Fanfic lainnya. Maka ditulislah ini dan dipublish. Tidak ada konflik berat, hanya ada konflik ringan, aneh nan unik dari Bocah Kuning Penginvasi Fandom dan Loli super polos yang di kepalanya ada mahluk merah besar menyebalkan._

.

.

.

.

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak!"

"Naruto, kau menyebalkan... Tapi, membuatku tertarik!"

"Bilang seperti itu dengan wajah seperti itu. Kau lebih menyebalkan."

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Ok, Naruto sudah tau ada yang aneh di wajah Ophis. Sangat aneh malah. _Always flat, always disgusting!_

"...Naruto?"

 _Dih, aku hanya ingin tidur sejenak Ophis!_

"Naruto, kenapa diam? Aku salah ya?"

"Berisik, Ophis! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak datang dengan wajah datar dan minta Great Red kutendang bokong tak berlubangnya?"

Itulah awal dari perdebatan tak berguna ini.

Hari ini, entah hari keberapa, bulan keberapa bahkan tahun keberapa Naruto didatangi sang Dewi Naga yang melakukan _moefikasi_ menjadi Loli super imut berwajah datar. Jika saja Ophis datang bermanja-manja, mungkin Naruto tlak akan keberatan. Tapi ini... Datang tanpa diundang dan langsung minta mengalahkan Dewa Naga bergelar _Dragon of Dragon_.

Naruto mulai bosan...

Bahkan sejak dulu sudah bosan dengan tingkah Ophis itu.

Tapi anehnya, dia selalu saja meladeni Ophis walau ujung-ujungnya dia pasti kesal.

Alasannya, cukup sederhana dan Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan itu karena ada alasan lainnya sebagai penyebabnya.

Dulu, lama sekali Naruto mendatangi tempat ini setelah beberapa bulan memenangkan perang dunia ninja ke 4, dan sampai sekarang tak mau meninggalkannya walau ada dua mahluk menyebalkan yang selalu saja memberi gangguan.

Dia datang ke sini berasalan untuk menenangkan diri setelah melewati dua tikungan tajam di kampung halamannya. Ya, itu terlalu sakit untuk dibicarakn terlalu jauh, jadi cukup tahu saja garis besarnya.

Lalu, disitu awal mula Ophis selalu menghampirinya dan meminta satu hal yang tak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah menerima ribuan, atau mungkin jutaan penolakan.

Huh, sungguh Dewi Naga yang keras kepala, atau mungkin hanya seorang gadis polos belaka.

"Atau... kau mau aku melakukan apa yang ada dipikiranmu tentangku agar bisa membantuku?"

"Hah?"

Oke, Naruto langsung dibuat _blank_.

"Sering sekali, aku datang dan melihat Naruto berbaring di atas benda hitam itu dengan mata tertutup."

"Tidur itu, naga bego."

 _Aah, aku lupa kalau naga ini bukan bego, tapi polos dan hanya mengetahui beberapa hal saja._ Pikir Naruto sambil menepuk keras jidatnya.

"Lalu Naruto bilang begini..."

Ophis berhenti sejenak, lalu merubah pose melayangnya menjadi berbaring di atas udara kosong celah dimensi.

"'Ophis, jangan menciumku terlalu lama. Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas, tapi aku suka itu, seperti aku suka—tidak! Sayang dan cinta padamu. Lagi, lagi!'"

 _Sialan!!_

Sepenuh hati. Naruto mengumpat dalam batinnya. Sepertinya kebiasann tidur dan mengingaunya yang dari dulu selalu membuatnya dapat masalah kini kembali lagi.

Dan sekarang dia tak bisa berbohong lagi. Walaupun dia bisa dengan mudah membohongi Ophis, tapi Great Red si naga merah merepotkan pasti tidak demikian.

Ya, Naruto jatuh cinta pada sosok polos Ophis. Bahkan itu sudah lama. Hanya saja dia merasa tidak enak memaksakan perasaannya pada Ophis yang tak tau apa-apa soal hati dan perasaan.

 ** _Kau memang sial dan bodoh dalam percintaan, Nak!_**

Oke, Kurama sepertinya benar soal itu.

Siapa pula yang tak jatuh cinta bila setiap hari, setiap saat melihat wajah imut tapi datar Ophis? Mendengar permintaannya untuk mengalahkan Great Red, dan banyak lagi tingkah polos Ophis lainnya.

Lagipula dia tidak mungkin pada Great Red, bukan?

Dia bukan _Homo_!

Naruto menantap Ophis penasaran ketika gadis itu kembali berbicara.

"'Ophis, jangan tinggalkan aku ya, aku mohon!'"

Oke, Naruto ingat ini. Dia pernah bermimpi dia dan Ophis menikah dan mengikat sebuah janji tak akan saling meninggalkan. Dia kurang yakin nikahnya kapan dan dimana. Intinya, mereka bukan menikah di tempat kosong melompong ini.

Sungguh, itu merupakan mimpi terindah yang dia alami sejak melihat pesta pernikahan dua gadis—sekarang wanita yang pernah dicintainya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto."

Mata Naruto melebar, sebab terkejut. Belum lagi Ophis yang tiba-tiba hilang dan tau-taunya sudah berada di pangkuannya. Makin terkejut dia.

"... Ophis?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto juga tak boleh meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak tau apa ini, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh disini—"

Ophis menyentuh dadanya, lalu mendongak menatap wajah terkejut Naruto.

"—setelah Naruto muncul di rumahku."

Naruto tersenyum, sebab senang. Dari pernyataan terakhir Ophis, apalagi sambil menyentuh dada. Apakah dia bisa menganggap perasaan mereka sama?

"Ya, aku tak meninggalkanmu, Ophis. Aku janji!"

Ya, Naruto menetapkannya. Dia tak akan meninggalkan Ophis di tempat ini, akan selalu berada di sisi naga betina ter- _moefikasi_ ini.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Kalahkan dan usir _Baka-red_!"

"Gak!"

"Kalahkan dan usir _Baka-red_!!"

"Sekali gak ya, gak! Itu melelahkan."

Sebuah benda hitam mirip ular tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Ophis dan langsung menghantam kepala Naruto, membuatnya terlempar jauh dan terpisah dari Ophis yang tadi duduk di pangkuannya entah bagaimana caranya.

Naruto meringis dan mengelus wajahnya kesakitan, habis itu menatap lesuh wajah tanpa dosa Ophis disana.

 _Sial—_

 _—Aku jatuh cinta pada betina yang salah!_


End file.
